


Keep Coming Back

by Flandusgirl



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do I keep coming back to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Kozik's POV. This is how I wanted this scene to go. But since it didn't go the way I wanted it to, this is me compensating for it. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was time for the vote. I pull into the garage. The guys are drinking beers around one of the picnic tables. Just as I walk up, everyone gets up to go inside. I give Clay my transfer letter and greet the rest of my brothers. I walk up to him as he stands up from the table. 

“Hey. Gimme a minute?” I ask as he looks towards Clay, who just turns around and walks into the clubhouse, leaving us alone. “Look man, I know…” Fuck! That stupid beer bottle. I wipe my hand off on my jeans as he puts his finger on the top of the bottle, making sure it doesn't spill over. I just watch him as he raises his hand to his mouth, sucking the beer off of his finger. He frees it with a ‘pop’. 

“What? What do you know?”

“I’m not expecting you to be okay with this.” I study his face. He doesn't look too happy.

“Good.” He turns to walk away, but I have to stop him.

“I can be an asset to the charter. Alright? I’m just asking you to give me a chance.”

He looks down, then up to my eyes. I can see that he's debating on what to do. I can see the hurt in his eyes. Hurt that I know is caused by me, and it kills me to know that. Anger is another thing I can see, again at my doing. But there's one thing that I didn’t expect to see. On top of the hurt and the anger, I see regret. I knew how the vote is going to go today. I don’t even know why I get my hopes up. But seeing that regret and sorrow in his eyes, maybe I still have a chance. I'm biting my bottom lip subconsciously; something that I know drives him crazy. I can practically see the gears working in his head. I guess he made his decision because the next thing I know, his tongue is fully in my mouth. It takes me a bit to react, but when I do, it's amazing. I don’t know why I keep coming back to him, and to Charming. Why don’t I just go back to Tacoma and stay there? Oh yeah. That’s right. I’m in love with Tig Trager.


End file.
